


Space Boy

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: I can't think of a creative title, M/M, Unbeta-ed, space boy! zhangjing, wenjun is mentioned like.. once, yanjun is scared of frogs even in fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: there is this weird joy seeing zhangjing speak about the things he liked, and yanjun guesses it's because the adorable little space creature's happiness have slowly became his as well.





	Space Boy

**Author's Note:**

> posting this bc i need to delete files and i don't want this to get deleted. at the same time, i don't want to write more for this either so UM there is no plotline. i would expand on this but i have gfj and the best friend label on wips so : (
> 
> note- zhangjing and yanjun's age irl does not reflect here. read this thinking that zhangjing thinks yanjun's much older than him.
> 
> also i didnt beta read this. sorry for the confusion and grammar mistakes bc,,

four weeks since this little boy from a tinfoil-looking meteorite landed on earth. lin yanjun, the unfortunate human who was the first person who's seen this _poor boy_ lying on the ground with his clothes half burnt. he blames his kindness for taking the boy in. especially because this boy is no normal _boy_. ever since he gained consciousness, the boy did nothing but talk about _humans_. how nice it is to see such a place and how out of date the technology around him is and sometimes how it feels like he's travelled through time because they don't have such thing as iphones there, nor do they have things like books.

("that's cute. i haven't seen a flat screen television. i only heard of them from my grandma who heard it from her grandma who heard it from her grandma's neighbour. that's cool. cute, too. so small!" the boy gasped, running his fingers across the screen despite yanjun freaking out right beside him, telling him to get his hands off the screen. "all i need to do at home was command m711059- _that's my house's system_ \- for a specific movie and- _poof_! there it is, right in front of me. of course, i need my _spaceflix_ subscription too, like you guys.")

yanjun can't help but be horrified of most things the boy would say- especially about his planet. seeing him smile like that as he rambled about his home planet makes him feel this weird warmth on his chest, however. there is this weird joy seeing zhangjing speak about the things he liked, and yanjun guesses it's because the adorable little space creature's happiness have slowly became his as well.

"it must be beautiful there- your place." he manages to say, zhangjing squints his eyes at him, obviously not believing his words, "i mean, i've never been there but you make it sound like you're living in such an awesome place." he explained, words spoken in a rush in an attempt to hide the nervousness in his voice. the space boy seemed not to believe him still, but he nods along, pretending to have bought out what he just said with a "sure."

a mischievous grin forms on the space boy's lips, "you would love the frogs at home, they're three and a half feet big. i'll bring you along to wenjun's family's frog farm sometime." yanjun tenses at the statement, gulping hard. regret fills his eyes as the other tells him what the frogs do in his planet in detail. from the croaking that can still be heard even if you're fifty feet away to the part where they all would share " _bullfrog curry_ " for lunch and dinner when there were special occasions.

he can feel the acid building up his stomach at the thought. his face scrunching in disgust when zhangjing tells him that he would gladly let him watch when he cooks frog curry one day because no, he will never watch a frog, even if it's dead and getting cooked up.

"please stop," he mumbles just right before a wave of nausea hits him. the laughter of the space boy echoes from the living room to the bathroom, apologizing in between fits of laughter, saying that he doesn't mean to when they both know he did it on purpose. when he comes back from the bathroom, the laughter has already died down.

a circular gadget was thrown right at him, and as soon as it lands on the floor, images of beautiful landscapes were projected right in front of him. the space boy barely looked apologetic, but yanjun thinks that maybe it was his way of saying sorry.

or maybe not, when a holographic video of jumping alien monkeys screeching pops up right in front of him and judging by how his shoulders started moving, yanjun definitely knew that zhangjing did it on purpose. and it further proves his point when zhangjing stood up, ready to run away from him.

an angry "you zhangjing" was yelled loud enough for the neighbours to hear and zhangjing ends up getting head locked for the rest of the afternoon until he gives up and apologizes for the _mistakes_ he has done today.


End file.
